


Distraction

by foxesbox



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Begging, Biting, Blowjobs, M/M, Pet Names, Teasing, Under The Desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesbox/pseuds/foxesbox
Summary: Roman and Logan have a bet going on if Logan can finish his work before he gets too distracted.





	Distraction

Logan tightened the grip on his pen, pausing mid sentence to let out a gasp. His other hand, the one not holding the pen, moved down and under the table to take hold of the hair of the creative side underneath. He looked down and felt his face heat up at the sight below him. Roman had managed to get Logan’s pants undone and pulled mostly out of the way, along with his boxers, and was now running his tongue up Logan’s cock, a playful look in his eye. Logan bit his lip and turned back to his work, but not before giving Roman’s hair a quick tug which earned him a moan in response.

He tried to write again but his train of thought was interrupted by the sudden warmth. It was hard to ignore, and hard to work through, but he was determined to try. He wasn't going to let Roman win this one, he had to stay focused. He let out a moan when Roman took all of him in and once again made the mistake of looking down and that's when he broke. He dropped the pen onto the table and tangled both his hands in the prince’s hair, rolling his hips. Roman pulled back with a pop and smirked.

“I win already?~ I thought you'd last a little longer than that, Lo,” He joked.

Logan was determined to wipe the smug look off his face. He pulled Roman back down, thrusting into his mouth slightly rougher than he'd first planned. Roman didn't mind though, happily accepting it and humming which send vibrations through Logan’s cock. He moaned and pulled at Roman’s hair harder.

“F-Fuck, Roman,” Logan mumbled.

Roman pulled away again, despite Logan’s desperate protests. “Well, since you're clearly not working anymore,” He started as he wrapped a hand around Logan, pumping slowly just to keep him interested. “Why don't we just go the full way?”

Logan smirked slightly and eyed his desk then looked back at Roman. The look on the prince’s face pretty much confirmed what he was thinking.

It didn't take long for Logan to have Roman bent over the desk, one hand holding his head down and the other on his hips as he slammed into him hard. Roman was letting out moans that would probably put the entire porn industry to shame, and would also probably have gained curiosity from the other two had they not been out at the time. Logan moved his hand from Roman’s hair to around his throat, pulling him up towards him and biting the side of his neck. Roman whimpered and pushed back against Logan, desperate to get more. Logan made sure to leave a nice purple mark before leaning in to whisper in Roman’s ear.

“Convince me not to just leave you before you finish, because I'm very tempted to do that.”

Roman whined. “N-No, please- Please, sir, don't do that! I'll be good, I'll- Oh f-fuck- I'll be good!”

Logan grinned and pushed Roman back down to how he was before, moving faster until he felt himself getting close. Roman was clearly near the edge too, his begging quickly becoming frantic babbling that didn't make much sense. Logan decided to be nice.

“Go on."

It didn't take Roman very long to cum after that, loud and desperate as his eyes squeezed shut. Logan soon followed, legs shaking and he struggled to stay upright as he rode out his orgasm. He pulled out, giving himself a minute to catch his breath before looking down at Roman. The prince still had his eyes shut and was breathing heavy, his face flushed red and a thin layer of sweat coating his skin.

“Come on, Princey, off the desk now,” Logan said.

“Comfy,” Roman mumbled, refusing to move.

“And I'm sure my bed is a lot more comfortable, if you'd rather join me.”

The two spent the rest of their alone time curled up in Logan’s bed, the work he was doing earlier now forgotten about.


End file.
